ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zeromaro
﻿ ﻿ Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miryuu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gatogirl12345 (Talk) 05:28, July 7, 2010 Hi! Welcome to the Ultimo Wiki. Thanks for the edit but I'm just curious. Where did you find the info that Miryuu is Milieu? Sorry...the previous was an automatic edit. Ah, from SJUSA? Unless there is proof that says otherwise, we'll keep it for now then, Gatogirl12345 20:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I've also come to ask of you for help of the chapter summaries. I personally can't work on them till the Dec so help is appreciated. --Wow...I did not expect it at all. Thank you! Gatogirl12345 00:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Good work on Love Wasabi! ^-^ Anyway I came here to ask you to visit the chapter summaries talk page! There something I want you to read about and I also explain why Gatogirl contact you and some other users so suddenly. 01:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thank you for all your hard work! ^-^ Please, there is no rush and take your time doing things on here, okay? I know you also work on the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki...... 23:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Please head to the talk page at some point to discuss how to do the featured article and image. Gatogirl12345 11:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing you voted as well on the discussion page. Anyways, I don't think we would need some special feature, just a way to decide on them. Gatogirl12345 23:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Good work! Hey! Its been a while since you were here. Anyway, great work on Yamato and the other pages you have edit in the last few days! ~_^ I guess you read chapter 18 viz translation too,huh? 21:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Bud, keep on doing the good work! :D Gatogirl12345 03:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Zeromaro! Good, you're here, I have something to ask you. I saw your edits on Allgero and his master's pages. So does that mean you read Chapter 20, right? IN VIZ ENGLISH,RIGHT!?!?! Well....I was wondering in the chapter were Jealous and Allgero was talking to each other, what were they saying and talking about? Can you tell me? 23:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, since you placed Chapter 20, is this the most recent SJUSA chapter? Gatogirl12345 01:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH, ZEROMARO!!!! ^-^ "Warm and peaceful", huh? That so sweet of Jealous to say about Yamato-sama! ^-^ I didn't know Jealous thought about him like that! 02:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Need A Favor Ah~! Zeromaro! I need to asks you a favor, you are really good at making summary for chapters, right? So can you do a round check and edit and fix the chapters to make it better and longer, mostly chapter 13, which is AWFUL!!! It the only chapter that it a horrific form, I try to fix, but I not very good at this, so can you do it? I planning to decorate the chapter summaries with pictures, but some chapters are too small. And I know you edits at other wikis, so if you tell your friends about Karakuridoji Ultimo and get to help that would be great! I try asking a fanfiction.net and the devaintART clubs like I promise, but they are TOTALLY useless...................Oh, and look, I now a memeber here! Do you how to become a admin? I really need to be one! Ultimo Hana 03:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Oh, Thanks! I tried to talk to Reikanobutushi, but she didn't answer me yet.....and I been working all alone for days already! I wonder were is everybody..........Ultimo Hana 22:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Hi This is Divinecross. Remember me? The guy who worked on the summaries with you. Or was it the other guy? Anyway, thanks for editing again. Its been a while Zeromaro, why the sudden appearance? Ultimo Hana 23:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC)